The Four Leaf Clover
by crazedyaoifangirl
Summary: Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee have always heard stories of the four leaf clover, a mythical being who could control all of the elements. And now they have found it. Let's just hope they get there before the earl. AU elementals Laven and Kanalee
1. Chapter 1

Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee have always heard stories of the four leaf clover, a mythical being who could control all of the elements. And now they have found it. Let's just hope they get there before the earl elementals. Laven and Kanalee

(A/N) In this lovely story of mine, each person has a tattoo of a clover somewhere on their body. The amount of leaves that the clover has determines how many elements they can use. The four leaf clover is supposed to be a myth but, my dear friend, it is not. So, if you guys are confused, feel free to message me and I'll clear things up alright~ enjoy.

Lavi= 2 leaf clover his elements are fire and earth

Kanda=1 leaf clover his element is water

Lenalee=1 leaf clover her element is air

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own. Do you see Lavi and Allen going at it like rabbits?

lavi and allen= O_O

* * *

The Four Leaf Clover

Darkness the overwhelming feeling of being alone cold, its cold. Am I dead? Where am I? What is this place? Choking, I cant breath, light, is that light? Yes its getting closer. I see someone… someone I don't recognize. Its a boy he has snow white hair, beautiful gray eyes, and an innocent face.

"Who are you?" I manage.

I'm answered with a smile, he puts his finger to his lips as if saying '_don't tell _' I cant help but smile back. Then he fades away and I'm left in the darkness again, but then I hear something. My name? Yes it is.

"Lavi wake up."

Lenalee is that you?

"Che. Ill wake him up"

Another voice? Oh yes that's kan-

Lavi woke up to the feeling of being drenched. He saw kanda's hand hovering a few inches from his face, water dripping from his fingertips.

"Its about time." He says while withdrawing his hand and crosses his arms. Sitting up Lavi shakes his head like a dog, Lenalee tosses him a towel, taking it he thanks her she nods and says.

"hurry and get ready, nii-san wants to see us."

Getting up from the wet bed Lavi goes to the closet and grabs his exorcist coat and calls over his shoulder.

"What for?"

"I'm not sure he didn't say."

"Okay ill be there in a few."

And with that Lenalee left the room, Kanda not far behind. Pushing his weird dream to the back of his mind he slips on his exorcist coat and dries his hair with the towel Lenalee gave him and was the out of the room in less than a minute. Walking towards the kitchen he heard the voices of his friends so he walked into said kitchen and found them also in their exorcist coats ready to go. Lenalee looked his way, blinked and said

"That was fast."

"Thank you?"

"Okay now that he's ready lets go." Walking out of the house that they all shared, Lavi locked the door and the group walked to the train station. Once there the boarded into there car . Lenalee talked to Kanda animatedly. He had his eyes closed most likely meditating he nodded here and there to letting her know that he was listening. Lavi on the other hand was staring out the window not even paying attention to the scenery. He was immersed in his thoughts, he couldn't help but think of his dream.

'_Who was that? was it some sort of sign? And what up with the shushing motion?'_

Frustrated Lavi Banged his head on the wall. Lenalee stopped mid sentence and asked

"Lavi are you okay?"

Even Kanda cracked open an eye to see what was disturbing his meditation. Bringing Lavi back to reality and out of his mind he was answered with.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine… Oh look were here!"

Quickly getting up lavi leaves a confused lenalee and an amused kanda behind and walks off the train and waits for his friends to catch up. After chatting for a while they found themselves at the front gates, immediately it opened at the sight of the three of them. They started walking and found themselves walking through the water elementals training grounds. Lavi and lenalee stopped to watch, they were always interested in the elements they couldn't use. They saw their friend miranda practicing to make the water into an ice dagger. She almost had it but at the last second it turned back into water. Sighing she tried again and this time she was successful in making her ice weapon. She smiled and picked it up it was pretty cold but she didn't mind she was used to it. She turned around and spotted her 3 friends so she waved. They waved back well with the exception of kanda. They kept walking and ended up in the air elementals training grounds. While watching her fellow air elementals make mini tornadoes make wind razor sharp and send it to training dummies on the other side of the room it seemed lenalee held her head a little higher. Leaving the air elementals training grounds they made there way int the fire elemantals training fire elementals have training dummies on the other side of the large room and from where they are they send fire to the dolls. They also create big balls of fire and can melt things with intense heat. they kept walking and entered the earth elementals training grounds. The earth elemantals can make rock slides build things with the earth and can create earth quakes. Finally leaving the training grounds they ended up in front of komui's door. Lenalee knocked and a few seconds later they could hear a faint

"come in."

Doing as told they walked in and sat on the couch across from komui's desk. Said mans face lit up at the site of his dear sister. But as quickly as his smile came it vanished and was replaced by a very serious face. After a few minutes of awkward silence lavi finally voiced a question.

"Soooooooo… what's this about?"

komui's face brightened a little as he spoke "You guys have heard the stories of the four leaf clover right?"

"Of course who hasn't?" lavi replied.

"well we've found it?"

"what?" lavi and lenalee said in unision.

Komui sighed and said "we've found the four leaf clover."

Kanda rolled his eyes and said "there is no such thing as the four leaf clover. The clovers only go up to three. Lenalee and I are one leafs and usagi over here is a two four leaf clover is a myth, a bed time story for little kids."

"But kanda we've found it"

"Che, ill believe it when I see it."

Komui smiled and said "good 'cuz I'm sending you three to retrieve it"

"Are you sure about this nii-san?"

Turning to face her he nodded and looked at the three leaf clover printed on his palm. "Very… you three are to leave first thing in the morning"

All three nodded. "You are dismissed."

They left his office and went to their separate rooms.

Lavi quickly fell asleep and dreamt.

* * *

He dreamt he was in a forest, he started walking through the mass of green, ducking under some low branches he walked for a while longer, not sure where he was going. He heard some rustling in the bushes and a head popped out. Lavi jumped and grabbed the fabric over his heart. Starring he realized it was the boy from his dream before. Said boy motioned for lavi to follow. Lavi hesitated but followed anyway. After a few more minutes of walking through forest and they found themselves at a clearing and in the middle was a very old looking building. It looks as if no one has been living there for a good twenty years. Vines growing up the side of the building, mold was everywhere and the door was barely hanging on its hinges. The once beautiful wood was now a dull gray. Not much to lavi's surprise the white hared boy goes towards the house . but what did surprise lavi was that instead of moving the door the white hared boy went right through it! Well if the boy could do it why could he it was his dream…right?

"Here goes nothing" walking to the door he was sure he would pass through his face slams into the door. His hand immediately flies to his nose. Some muttering and a few curse words later, Lavi manages to move the door that he now despised and goes inside to see the boy move an old rug to reveal a hidden door the boy opens said door and goes down the spiral staircase not waiting to see if lavi would follow but he does and at the end of the staircase is a giant room in the middle is a huge glass dome. Though you couldn't see inside due to all of the vines growing on it and dust that's accumulated. The white hared boy grabbed lavi's hand and led him to four points around the dome. The first stop was near the entry it had a drop of water marked on it. A small pond was near by , the boy demonstrated what to do.

First he moved his hands in a circling motion getting the water to rise from the pond he then forced the water towards the mark. Once all the water fell the drop had a blue hue around it. Lavi nodded and they kept walking, the next mark had three squiggle lines for air the boy did the same thing for the air that he did with water after he was done the mark glowed white. They moved onto the next symbol it was a rock . they boy looked to a big boulder and motioned for lavi to try. Hesitantly he raised his hands and the boulder started to float. He forced the rock as hard as he could against the mark. The boulder had a huge crack running along the side of it and upon impact the boulder crumbled. But the symbol was lit in a dark green color. The last symbol was fire, lavi also wanted to try this one, the white hared nodded and watched. Lavi had his eyebrows knitted together in concentration he held out his hands in the direction of the symbol his palms faced the mark . all of a sudden a steady stream of fire erupted from lavi's hands and hit the mark dead center, the fire slowly diminished and the symbol was now glowing red.

The white hared boy beamed and grabbed lavi's hand and ran back to the front of the dome. At the top of the domes entrance was a symbol of a four leaf clover, each leaf glowed a different element color. The door opened revealing a big tree, lots of flowers everywhere and a golden mechanical bird. Lavi stared at the isolated space and wondered how the HELL could all of this fit under that crappy little house. The boy turned to lavi and hugged him, smiled, stepped back and waved goodbye.

* * *

Lavi was sent back to reality and sat up, his hand flew to his heart which was now beating rapidly.

"Okay now I know I'm crazy." Lavi swung his legs over the bed getting up, he slipped on his boots and grabbed his coat and opened the door , on the other side was lenalee hand raised ready to knock, she blinked and said.

"Its time to go." Stepping aside to let lavi out she leaned against the wall. Lavi walked out and closed the door. He and lenalee met kanda at the boat to start their search for the four leaf clover.

The boat ride to the forest was mostly a quiet one except for the occasional yawn. Lavi was immersed in his thoughts, thoughts that contained a certain white hared boy.

"vi."

"avi."

"lavi."

"USAGI!"

Lavi jumped as he was brought back from his mind by a certain long hared exorcist. Lenalee sighed.

"Lavi were here."

"Really… that was fast."

"we've been on the boat for three hours."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"… oh… well okay then."

All three got off the boat and headed into the forest. Everything looked normal, nothing out of the ordinary. Lavi voiced a question.

"So what are we looking for exactly?"

"the hell if I know." Was kanda's smart reply

Lavi continued to look for clues as to where the four leaf clover may be hiding. He noticed a certain bush that looked eerily similar to the one from his dream.

'_what if._' Lavi yelled for his friends to follow him. Not waiting to see if they actually would he took off into the direction he believed the house from his dream was. Lenalee and kanda had trouble keeping up with lavi who knew the rabbit could run so yelled to lavi in between breaths.

"Were are you going?"

"Just trust me!" lavi yelled back. He kept running and ended up at the clearing and sure enough the old crappy house was there in the middle.

"thought so." Lavi ran to the house and kicked down the evil door he oh so despised. He ran threw and shortly after so did lenalee and kanda. Lavi was quick to move the old rug and open the door under it and go down the spiral stair case. Kanda and lenalee looked at each other and both went down. once all three were at the bottom lavi had to explain to a very tired lenalee and a royally pissed kanda.

"How did u know all this was here?"

"weeellll… long story short… I saw it in a dream."

Kanda scoffed "you have got to be fucking kidding me"

"NO! I'm serious." Lavi grabbed lenalee's hand and he showed her around and told her what to do and what the result would be. Kanda followed and listened he defiantly had a lot of questions but decided against asking them. Although lenalee did ask a question.

"So your saying that I have to hit that symbol with air and kanda with wate and you with fire and earth?"

"simply put, yes."

After lavi kanda and lenalee were in there places they started to hit the sybols with there elements. Kanda lifted his arms and the water from the pond started to float he moved his hands around the water and forced it to the mark in a steady stream. After all the water was gone they symbol glowed blue. Kanda walked over to were lenalee was and watched her. Lenalee moved her arms in a circling motion and very soon you could see the wind compacting into a little ball. She pushed it to the symbol and after all the dust dispersed the air symbol had a white hue around it. Wiping little beads of sweat off of her brow she went with kanda to go to lavi's symbols. By the time kanda and lenalee reached lavi he had already lifted the boulder and hurled it at the mark the mark glowed green. All three walked to the last symbol, the fire symbol. Lavi concentrated and fire began to erupt from his hands the fire hit dead center and the fire dispersed and they symbol glowed red. Lavi kanda and lenalee ran to the front of the dome. Just like in lavi's dream the four leaf clove symbol glowed the element colors. The door slowly opened and revealed the same tree the same grass the same flowers the same mechanical bird and the same beautiful boy. Said boy was laying on a branch and appeared to be sleeping his clothes are all white and a tad loose.

"Is he it?" lenalee asked

"I'm pretty sure, ya" Lavi replied . he was going to call out to the sleeping boy but remembered that he never got the boys name… come to think of it the boy never spoke the whole time. The boy started to stir in his sleep and woke up, he turned his head to the three strangers, he carefully looked over the three of them, a long hared Japanese man, a cute Chinese girl, and a redhead …wait the red head found him! The boy beamed and stood up from the branch and a pair of mechanical wings sprouted from his back, the wings are a dark gray color each feather is razor sharp to the point where it would be easy to cut threw flesh and bone. The boy spread his wings and flew down to lavi and landed in his arms. Lavi on the other hand was not expecting this so he barely caught the boy before they both fell to the floor, and for the first time the boy spoke, his voice sounded beautiful and melodic.

"I knew you'd find me."

* * *

(A/N) FINALLY ITS ON THIS SITE ! (falls on hands and knees ) weeeeelll okay thats the first chappie ive had it for a long time like 4 months ago, and i had a 5 hour marithon typing it out for you guys~ just because i love you so much. okay i know there is probably a TON of mistakes but i dont have a beta i would love to have one so anybody out there wanna take the job?

lavi= who would wanna beta for you?

crazed= shut up!

lavi= im just saying~

crazed=(glares) anyway~ this is probably going to be the longest chapter youll get out of me so enjoy it. also i would love some constructive criticism but no flames please. i would also love reviews~ bye~


	2. Chapter 2

The Four Leaf Clover

Enter The Earl And The Noah

A/N well okay this is obviously WAY late and I'm sorry for that. Well lets see my excuses are 1) my computer crashed and deleted this chap AND the next one 2) high school is a MAJOR bitch 3) I got grounded 4)… I got lazy *shot*

Lavi = no wonder every body hates you

Crazed = MEH!

Lavi = I wouldn't be surprised if you got some death threats

Crazed =… I don't want to talk about it *goes to emo corner*

Lavi = … ON WITH THE STORY~

Disclaimer: I do not own -man BUT I HAVE PLANS! IT WILL BE MINE SOON MWAHAHA!

Warnings: for now just Kanda's potty mouth

(/_^)

A sad melody echoed through the halls, its player sat smiling on the piano bench expertly gliding his fingers along the keys. The music grabbed the attention of a few people in the large mansion , they came walking to the piano room, a tall curly hared man and a young blue hared girl. The piano player kept playing but was aware of their presence, then he spoke but his playing never ceased.

"It seems the exorcists have found our brother"

The curly hared man raised an eyebrow. "we have another brother?" The girl smiled as if she got a years worth of candy and squealed with delight.

"Really?" she jumped up and ran to the man sitting at the piano and hugged him. "what's his name? What does he look like? Is he cute? Tell me millennium Earl! "

Said man answered "we Don't know yet Rhode, but we will soon."

Rhode pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. The curly hared man stepped forward and spoke. "When will we meet our new brother?"

The earl smiled wider (if possible) and resumed playing "All in good time Tyki-pon all in good time."

Tyki grimaced at his nickname and left, Rhode stayed to listen as the earl played his song.

(/_^)

"_I knew you'd find me."_

Lavi flushed and pulled back to see the boys face. Lenalee and Kanda couldn't help but stare at the wings protruding from said boys back. After getting over the shock Lenalee managed to speak.

"Are you okay? What's your name?"

The boy turned to face Lenalee. "Yes I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he had a look of sincere confusion as to why Lenalee would ask such a question.

"well for one thing" She began. "There are knife like wings sticking out of your back."

The boy looked to his wings then back at Lenalee and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Oh, yeah, those, I'm sorry if it bothers you." He closed his eyes for a brief moment, his wings got noticeably smaller and smaller till they were back under the skin of the boy. One thing he just realized was that he was still safely in the arms of the redhead. A small blush almost undetectable appeared on his face, he quickly jumped out of the arms of said redhead. Kanda was very interested in the boy that stood before him he seemed very young very small very…short. Lavi surprised by the sudden weight gone from his arms almost fell back being as clumsy as he was.

"What was your name again?" he questioned.

"Oh, I believe the elders gave me the name Allen."

"Well Allen lets get you home." Lavi gave the albino a big smile and out stretched his hand. Allen hesitated but took the hand that was offered. Lenalee had lost of questions floating around in her head, such as 'where is his clover tattoo? What kinds of powers does he have ? can he use all of the elements like the story says?'. Apparently Lavi and Lenalee have the same thought process because he asked one of her questions.

"Ne.. Allen" said boy turned to look at the red headed bunny.

"Yes?"

" where is your tattoo?" Lavi being the curious bunny that he was just had to ask

"Oh, I believe its on the base of my neck, I think my hair hides it though." Lenalee came closer she wanted to see but couldn't the boys were to tall for her. Allen brought a hand to his neck and gently lifted the hair that lay there. And there it was a four leaf clover tattooed at the base of his neck, each leaf was colored a different color , each leaf was colored a different element color. Lenalee stepped forward and brought her fingers to gently stroke it. Her cold fingers sent shivers down Allens spine.

"oh wow Allen, it beautiful." Lenalle complemented then asked a question on her own. "what powers do you have? In the stories you have a whole bunch."

"Well." Allen began " I can use all of the elements." He started counting them off on his fingers. "I can pluck out one of my feathers and make it into any weapon I want,I can control a little bit of time, or rather I can see what's going to happen before it happens, I can make anything I want explode, I can also fix things with telepathy and my voice, I can implant things into your mind and make you think there true, I can cast illusions, and my tears and blood have magical healing powers." Allen finally finished.

Both Lavi's and Lenalee's mouths were wide open, expressing their shock. Kanda on the other hand had widened his eyes… if only slightly.

"Wow that's amazing Allen." Lavi said he couldn't believe he was standing there talking to the four leaf clover, let alone holding hands with him.

"Che, we found he moyashi now lets go home." Kanda never liked to stay in one place for too long.

"Yea, I'm sure nii-san has a ton of questions to ask you." Lenalee stated already exiting the dome. Kanda followed and so did Lavi and Allen. Allen turned back around and called out to his mechanical bird to follow him. The bird flew to Allen and landed on his hair, making itself a nice bed out of it. Allen griped Lavi's hand tighter and smiled, he was finally going to a place he could call home.

(/_^)

Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen walked into the black order and immediately upon doing so they got stares, all of them directed at Allen. So Allen, not being used to people partially hid behind Lavi. He smiled and couldnt help but think that Allen was cute.

All four of them passed the training grounds and went to Komui's office. Lenalee knocked and a few more seconds later they heard a very faint 'come in'. Doing as told they walked in trying their best not to step on the tons of paper that littered the floor. Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee took a seat on the couch across from Komui's desk while Kanda took his usual place on the wall. Komui smiled and greeted them, when his eyes fell on Allen he asked a very smart question. (please note the sarcasm.)

"And who might you be?"

"Um, nii-san, this is Allen the four leaf clover." Lenalee answered.

Komui jumped up from his seat at the desk and stood infront of Allen, studying him.

"So Allen, where's your tattoo?" Komui asked. Allen turned his head and lifted up his hair to reveal his four leaf clover tattoo.

"Ne… Komui now that we brought him to the order what do we do now?" Lavi asked.

"Well he has all the same powers as the Earl so he could help us with the war. But if he were to fall into the hands of the Earl then well, we're in big trouble." (I was tempted to put we're in deep shit, but I restrained myself.)

"Che, well then, we're just gonna have to make sure that dosent happen."

"Well what do we do now nii-san?"

"we are going to see his powers in action, but first lets get you and exorcist uniform."

(/_^)

Allen walked onto the water elemental training grounds in his new exorcist uniform.(its the 3rd one.) It had 2 slits in the back for when he extended his wings so the coat wont rip. It took Johnny a few tries to get the slits big enough and positioned right. Lets just say there was a lot of apologizing on Allen's part.

Allen walked to the middle of the training grounds to meet his opponent… Kanda Yuu. A lot of people came to watch the four leaf clover fight, all of the generals came and ever Leverrier decided to show up too see for himself if the clover was as strong as the stories say. Although Lavi was having a little too much fun with it, he was currently sitting on the sidelines cheering very loudly.

"GO YUU-CHAN!"

"I told you not to call me that baka usagi!"

Allen tried to stifle a laugh but these people were extremely funny. He surveyed his surroundings while his opponent bickered with his red headed savior.

The water elementals training grounds was extremely big, about the size of the cafeteria maybe a little smaller. There were little ponds here and there supplying the elementals with plenty of water to use. It was also pretty cold so that it would be easier for the new elementals to freeze the water. The walls were all painted blue. Very fitting. Allen thought. Most of the water elementals are very skilled so they can take the moisture from the air like Kanda, he is the best and far advanced water elemental, aside from general tideoll.

"Ready moyashi?"

"Moyashi?" Allen questioned cocking his head slightly to the right. Lavi who had managed to survive Kanda's attack added from the sidelines.

"He called you bean sprout Allen!"

"…"

"He's calling you short!"

"I am not!"

Kanda tired of being ignored ran at Allen and made a sword out of the moisture in the air. Allen had just enough time to make his own sword and block the attack. Kanda swung his sword expertly at Allen who in turn blocked all the attacks with ease. Kanda jumped back, his sword melted but stayed floating in mid air, he smirked and froze the water and sent sharp frozen slivers of ice at Allen, who it turn spread his razor sharp wings and used them as a shield. The razor sharp slivers hit Allens wings with a clang, he pulled his wings back and flapped them at Kanda and a lot of razor sharp feathers made their way to him, he dodged as much as he could but some imbedded themselves into his shoulder and leg. Kanda didn't even flinch as he was struck. He snarled and sent pure water at Allen who in turn summoned fire, and as fire met water steam appeared and both of their visions were obscured by said steam. Kanda stayed calm, he knew his opponent could come at him from any angle so he closed his eyes and strained his ears, and thats when he heard it , he swiftly turned to his right and blocked Allen's sword. (Crown Clowns sword) with the one he made out of water just moments before the attack. Kanda noticed that his sword wasnt made from an element but from metal. Then he remembered that Allen said he could make any weapon out of his feathers. He smirked, what a sneaky little bastard.

Allen swung mercilessly at Kanda who tried to block the attacks but some hit anyway.

2 hours later~

Allen and Kanda beaten and tired lay on the floor unmoving and panting hard from the fight that neither of them won. They decided to have a rematch later, Allen still had his razor sharp wings fanned out so no one wanted to pick him up and take him to the infirmary. Kanda being the stubborn asshole he was insisted he was fine and that he could walk to the infirmary on his own. Lavi seeing that no one was willing to take the white hared boy to the infirmary for fear of getting hurt being the brave bunny that he is, walked up to Allen who had his eyes half mast due to exhaustion and scooped him up in his arms, wincing a bit as some of Allen's feathers pierced his skin and carried Allen to the infirmary.

(A/N) HOLY SHIT FINALLY ITS ON HERE! A million apologies for the extreme lateness on this chapter. So don't hate me too much please but I understand if u wish to not read this story anymore, but on another note, if by some weird miracle you ARE, I have major plans for dis story of mine and the next chapter will be mostly explaining why Allen was in isolation for all those years and why hes a major threat the Earl and why he has a split personality the 14th aka Neah so yes, I have BIG plans for this story so stay tuned if u want to know what happens~

Lavi = If only you would actually update when you say you would.

Crazed = I TOLD YOU IT WASNT MY FAULT!

Lavi = It partly was.

Crazed = … I cannot deny this…(-_-')

Lavi = well maybe people still like this story?

Crazed =… BWAHAHAHAHAHA! That was a funny joke bunny boy but if you DO by some chance still like it please leave a review it will boost my mood a bunch 'cuz well shit is going down in my life right now, like I've been diagnosed with depression, I have a heart murmur and I might need to get surgery on my eye, so yea that's only SOME of the problems so leave a review please it would help a lot~

Lavi = *whispers* she even took a visit to the loony house

Crazed = I HEARD THAT! And well I'm not called crazed for nothing~

Crazed and Lavi = REVIEW~

Crazed = OH I NEED A BETA! ANY ONE INTERESTED MESSAGE ME~


	3. Chapter 3

The Four Leaf Clover

Chapter 3 Explanations

Crazed = hey there look another chapter~ although it is shorter than it usually is because well I came to a little problem so if u guys want to help ill tell ya after the chapter.

Lavi= yea like they will want to help you after disappearing

Crazed= MEH!… I got stuck, SO I NEED MY LOVELY READERS HELP! CUZ THERE SO AWSOME AND AND AND AWSOME!

Lavi= kissing up will get you nowhere

Crazed=… I know, but maybe they shall show me some mercy?

Lavi= BWAHAHAHAHA! Yea thats funny.

Crazed=… I'm going to go cry now.(sits in emo corner idly drawing circles on the ground with finger while mushrooms grow on head.)

Lavi= … well anyway ON WITH THE STORY~

Disclamer: I do not own -man if I did it would be A LOT different and levirrer would be dead already

Crazed= OH! i would like to thank everyone for reviewing it makes me feel great and you guys are just soooo awsome and sorry i couldnt reply to your guys reviews but i shall this time! i promise! so on with the story for real this time~

(/_^)

"_wincing a bit as the feathers pierced his skin and carried Allen to the infirmary._"

(/_^)

Lavi walked into the infirmary and laid Allen on an empty bed. Allen's wings had blood on them, Lavi's blood. Allen sighed and tried to sit up, carefully Lavi helped him up. The white haired boy folded his wings and they slowly started to shrink and soon disapeared back under Allen's skin. Lavi cringed, he imagined Allen's skin ripping open and blood pooling over and shredding muscle and slicing th-

"Lavi!" Allen called out, trying to regain the attention of his red headed savior.

Lavi was brought back to reality ,thankfully Allen saved him from his disturbing thoughts. "Huh?"

"I was saying, thank you for bringing me here."

"Oh, that was nothing." Lavi replied and scratched the back of his neck, giving Allen a clear view of the injuries his wings had inflicted.

"Lavi! Your hurt-"

"It was necessary, you needed to get here, plus its just a scratch."

"Just a scratch? Lavi, they punctured your skin several times and you wont stop bleeding!"

"So?" Allen sighed in exasperation and motioned for Lavi to sit next to him, Lavi went to Allen's side and sat down next to him on the bed. Allen scooted closer and put his hands on the worst wound that was on his chest where he cradled him. Lavi was wondering what Allen was doing, and thats when Allen closed his eyes and started to sing.

"_Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o_

_Hitotsu, futatsuto ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_  
_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume ,yume"_

Lavi watched in awe, as Allen sang his wound started to heal, slowly the wound lightened and disappeared. A warmth filled Lavi. He tuned out of the world and concentrated on Allen's singing.

"_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni  
Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno toshitsukiga  
Ikutsu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

_Watashiwa inoritsuzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo_  
_Tsunaidateni kissuwo"_

It felt like hours that Allen sang, but in reality it had only been a few minutes. When Lavi came to, all of his wounds were heald, and it startled him, but what startled him the most was that one of Allen's eyes was gold while the other was the usual stormy gray.

"Allen?" Lavi Questioned. He scooted closer to him and stretched his hand out to the albino, concern clearly etched on his face.

"I'm fine Lavi…" Allen turned away, blinked and his golden eye turned back to normal.

"Allen, are you sure your okay?" Lavi scooted over even closer, his face was inches apart from Allen's. Lavi could see the small pink flush dusting Allen's face. The smaller felt his face heating up. Why was Lavi so close to him?

"Y-yes. This happens all the time. Really… its nothing." Lavi nodded and looked at where his wounds used to be, all that was left was the dried blood.

Lavi looked back up to Allen. "How did you do that?" the read head was amazed, he couldn't figure out how it worked. Allen opened his mouth then closed it, his eyebrows knitted together and he shook his head and softly said, "no." Lavi was seriously confused, was he… talking to himself?

Allen turned to Lavi and voiced. "I think it would be best if I explained my past and myself to everyone, it'll be easier to understand that way." Getting up, Allen headed for the door, he stumbled a little bit but lavi noticed that when Allen was singing a lot of the his wounds healed as well. Lavi got up from the spot on the bed and followed Allen to Komui's office, soon he would know more about the angel that came into his life.

(/_^)

All the fellow exorcists were scattered all around Komui's office. The generals and even levirrer was present. Lavi stood next to Allen, who was heavily leaning on him. Lavi coughed and got the attention of everybody in the room, Allen cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

"As you all know there re many legends about me, and yes most of them are true, and some of you havent heard, and I called you here to clarify them." Taking a breath and leaning more onto Lavi, Allen continued, "So yes I am hundreds of years old, if not thousands. "

"How is that possible?" Lenalee interjected.

"well, hundreds of years ago there was a war between the clovers and the Noha family, its the same war that is happening now. Just before the last war started, I was just a child when they found me , and I had no idea I was the four leaf clover, so day in and day out they trained me to my breaking point. When the war came around both the earl and I were evenly matched, so we gave everything we had and the war went with out a winner. after that we both went into a long slumber, me in my dome that the previous order made and the earl with his family in the ark. But the fact of the matter is that I slept for about 4 hundred years, and the war is upon us once again."

Komui stepped forward "And what of the other legends?"

"Like?"

"Do you really have a brother? Are there more like you?"

"Well no. he's my other half, my other personality and yes, there aren't clovers per say, there Noha"

"What the hell are Noha?" Kanda questioned.

"Noha are like me. They have special powers that are unique to them."

"What was that about you having another personality?" Lavi voiced, his words laced with curiosity.

"when I sang to heal your wounds, that wasn't all of my power, some of it came from my Noha, the Noha that resides within me."

"Does this Noha have a name?" General cloud asked. Her pet monkey sat on her shoulder sneering at leverrir. The man that everybody in the order absolutely despises.

"Yes, his name is Neah, he's the 14th Noha. He's the Noha of music, that's why my voice has healing capabilities and does other things."

"And how do we know that your not siding with the earl?" the Hitler wannabe stated, eyeing the four leaf clover.

"How can I prove it to you?" Allen countered.

"Well…" Leverrir grinned , what Allen didn't know was that he was just about to visit HELL.

(/_^)

Crazed= So here is the 3rd chapter~! But the only bad thing is that its short but I had to get this out to ask my readers a question. So would you preffer shorter chapters that come out faster? Or longer chapters that would take a bit longer? Also I have just experienced writers block for the first time for this story. So yea please leave a review with an idea of what the Hitler man is gonna do to Allen or I fear that until I get a good idea, I wont update for a few months.

Lavi= Like they havent experienced THAT before.

Crazed= Do you ever shut up?

Lavi= pssssh no. That wouldn't be like me at all.

Crazed= *pulls out duct tape*

Lavi= O_O

Crazed= that's right, shut it or ill do it for ya.

Lavi= A-anyway do drop a line on your way out.

Crazed= Yea its for your own good!

Crazed and Lavi= REVIEW~!

(/_^)


	4. Chapter 4

The Four Leaf Clover

Chapter 4 Loyalty

Crazed = WHAT IS THIS? A NEW CHAPTER OUT ALREADY?

Lavi = QUICK! HIDE THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN! THE ARMAGEDON IS UPON US!

Crazed = I thought I shoved you in your own personal shelf in the library.

Lavi =… its a library… _my_ library I think I would know how to get out of it

Crazed = … Touché

Lavi = But yea don't get used to this 'cuz it probably never happen again…EVAR!

Crazed = you didn't have to put the AR u know, now that just hurts.

Lavi = I find it funny how you think I care

Crazed = Oi! I own your ass in this story so I would watch it if I were you bunny boy.

Lavi = (waves hand dismissively ) Anyway Crazed would like to dedicate this chapter to the awesome person know as CrazyComedian!

Crazed = this chapter wouldn't have come out nearly as fast if it wasn't for CC…ha ha CC… like Crowned Clown… am I the only one who thinks that's funny?

Lavi = yes. But anyway yea THANK CC!

Crazed = also it has come to my realization that I haven't given proper credit for part of this story. The clover ideas and Allen's wings weren't mine so, those go to the wonder minds of CLAMP and their novel Clover. Ha go figure.

Lavi = Crazed does not own -man or Clover but she has plans… so she says.

Crazed = (laughs maniacally while scribbling in notebook )

Lavi = ON WITH THE STORY!~

(/-^)

"_How can I prove it to you?" Allen countered._

"_Well…" Leverrir grinned, what Allen didn't know was that he was just about to visit HELL._

(/-^)

The Hitler wanna-be walked to the albino. Smirk plastered on his face.

"Well what?" Allen spat. He didn't want his loyalty to the order being questioned. He would do anything to make sure that his comrades trusted him. _Anything._

"Lets see how loyal you really are. If your as loyal as you say, you wouldn't mind being my lab rat for a day or two now would you?" The occupants of the room stiffened. Holy hell this was bad. The last time he tried something like that, they lost one of their comrades. Allen glared daggers at the man standing before him, he wasn't scared, oh no. not in the least… yea and I'm the queen of England.

"Fine, I'll do it, if that means you'll finally trust me."

"Lets see if you survive and _maybe _I'll think about it." He turned to leave, not waiting to see if the albino would follow. A blond man closely trailed behind him clipboard held firmly in hand. Allen looked to Lavi, wordlessly asking for help. So of course our love struck bunny helped him. The duo walked behind them, Lavi glaring holes into the back of Leverrir's head. While Allen was just trying to stay upright. Isnt that cute?

The walk to the lab was a long and deathly quiet one. Hmmm reminds me of the time I went to the looney bin… moving on.

The only thing that could be heard were the footfalls of the four men. They rounded the corner and there it was… the place where Allen would experience pain like never before. The Hitler-ish man turned to the pair while the blonde punched in a number on a key pad gaining access to the room. You know one of those ones where they appear in cool scifi movies, yea, yea one like that… anyway.

"You, redhead, leave. This is a matter between the two of us." Lavi stuck his tounge out at the man and turned to Allen. YEA! you show him Lavi.

Worry was clearly etched onto his features. Lavi enveloped Allen in a tight hug, not wanting him to suffer the hell that was behind the door beside them. A startled Allen stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. That is until he heard a small voice.

"be careful okay Allen? For me?" Allen meekly nodded and hesitantly raised his arms and wrapped them around the taller man.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Ahhhhh the fluff, it BURRRRNS!

Lavi stepped back, uncertainty was present in his eye. Should he really leave Allen alone with this monster?

Uh, NO!

But it was too late, Leverrir grabbed Allen's arm and pushed him into the room, sealing his fate. Lavi stood there, hand outstretched to the door, keeping him from the albino.

"Allen…" A lone tear slipped onto his cheek. "Please be okay." He turned and walked to his room. Hoping that he wouldn't be able to hear Allen's screams from there.

… anybody else need a tissue?

(/-^)

The Hitler-ish man pushed Allen into the room. The white haired boy stumbled a bit but he regained his balance and looked around the room. On the right was a bunch of machines, one for monitoring the heart, another for monitoring his brain activity and so on and so fourth. On the left was a metal operating table, restraints and all… now isn't that charming?

Many scientists stood around said table, talking, each had a clipboard in their hands, all of them in the usual white coat and gloves get-up. The back of the room was full of colorful vials and needles, some sort of serums used for torture. Now doesn't that sound like fun?

"So, four leaf clover, lets see if you can be of some use to me. First things first. Spread your wings." Exsqueze me?

Allen gave him a questioning look but did as told, wanting to just get this over with. Then again, who wouldn't?

He spread his wings, the slits on Allen's uniform opened, letting the wings out without tearing the jacket. The wings spread out to their full length- 14 feet- then went into a resting position, tucking them close to his body. The knife like feathers shone silver, looking beautiful and deadly all at once. And that's pretty hard to do.

Leverrir walked around Allen, studying him. He raised his hand and touched the wing. Yup it was pretty freken sharp. Just barely touching a feather, it drew blood.

"Boy, spread them again." I repeat, exsqueze me?

Leverrir watched as they slowly extended, reaching full length. Each feather was like a knife, sharp, beautiful and deadly.

Haven't we already established this?

'Maybe I can make him into the perfect soldier…no, perhaps another time.' The Hitler-ish man walked back to the front of the boy. His face revealed nothing, of course his poker face was no match for Allen's. the boy stood there staring ahead of him. Stone faced. No emotions showing, his silver orbs gave nothing away.

"show me?" Leverrir stated.

"Excuse me?" couldn't have said It better my self.

Allen questioned, he didn't like where this was going, not in the least. Again as stated earlier, who would?

"Show me how you made that weapon of yours, that sword" ooooh that's what meant.

Allen complied. He reached behind him to one of his wings and carefully plucked out a feather. He cupped the feather in-between his hands and hummed the tune from before, the one he used to heal his savior. The feather glowed a gray hue, the base turned into a hilt, shifting from small to large. The knife itself started to grow in size, turning into the sword from before, large and powerful, the transformation was complete

"Hmmmm… very interesting… what else can you make?"

"Any weapon"

"Do you ever use the feather again after you pluck it out?" Leverrir questioned.

Allen shook his head in response. To prove his point he willed the sword to shrink and shift until it was the feather from before. He held it out to Leverrir, showing him that the feather was at most a dagger.

"Interesting… now lets get back to the real reason your here " oh shit! Oh shit!

He roughly grabbed Allen's arm and pushed him to the table. The feather fell out of his hand and hit the floor with a clatter. The elder forced him onto the table and bound him to the table with the leather straps. The restraints were so tight that if he struggled against them then they would tear the flesh.

Yea ew.

"What are you doing?" Allen looked to his left and saw Leverrir walk to the back of the room where all of the vials. The colors ranged from neon orange to black. He scanned them over and plucked the black one from its holster and walked back towards the waiting albino. He ignored Allen's question and the vial to the blonde man from before. He nodded and poured the contents from the vial into a needle and held It to the Hitler-ish man. Leverrir turned back to Allen and motioned for the blonde man to cut off Allen's coat. A moment later Allen lie there, his coat gone and his chest bare.

I know I know, now stop drooling

the tattered piece of clothing lay by the blonde mans feet.

"So clover, this is how you are going to prove to me that you are loyal to the order."

"And how exactly does injecting me with who knows what prove my loyalty?"

kids gotta point.

"Oh, it wont." Allen opened his mouth to protest but was stopped when the man continued. "I just want to see if I can break you."

Ass hole much.

"Good luck with that." Allen sneered, yup it was official he totally hated this man, but then again who didnt.

"Oh, I'm not the one who's going to need the luck." He grinned and plunged the needle into Allen's arm, pressing the tip and injecting the dark liquid into his system. And thats when the screaming started.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_"

(/-^)

Lavi sat in his room, Lenalee was also present, both practically tearing out their hair with worry for there new friend. Lenalee shook, every time Leverrir came around bad memories would surface.

"I'm sure he'll be okay La-" A shrill scream could be heard. Allen's scream. His pained cries made their way through the vents and into Lavi's room. The sound pulled at Lavi's heart strings. He wanted to kick that goddamned door down and rescue Allen from all the pain and suffering, he wanted to be there to hug him, to never let go and pet Allen's hair as he cried into his shoulder, he wanted to be the one to whisper into Allen's ear that everything would be okay.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

But the fact of the matter is that well, he couldn't.

Tears slid down Lavi's cheeks, leaving little rivulets of salty water.

'I'm sorry Allen'

(/-^)

Crazed = please don't kill me~

Lavi = I see you've changed your writing style.. again

Crazed = well I thought it would be good to add some humor to the story while not adding humor at all... does that make sense?

Lavi = no, no it doesn't

Crazed = hey but its also easier for the eyes ne?

Lavi = I suppose

Crazed = see reviews equal faster chapters

Lavi = just this one time

Crazed = watch it bunny boy.

Lavi = hope you like this chapter and please comment on the writing style do u like it better this way or the other

Crazed = member you opinion matters!

Lavi = yea not really

Crazed = (smacks) don't say that out loud!

Lavi = (shrugs)

Crazed = review please~ also I STILL NEED A BETA~

Crazed and Lavi = SAY THANKS TO CRAZYCOMEDIAN!

Crazed= I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR THE IDEA!

Lavi = REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

The Four Leaf Clover Chapter 5

A Change in Appearance

Crazed: GUESS WHOS BAAAAAAACK!

Lavi: obviously you. (Deadpanned)

Crazed: YEA! And I am SO sorry for all of the waiting but I now have a COMPUTER! So yes now I can update not as fast as I would like because my AP Euro teacher GIVES US WAY TOO MUCH WORK. Then there is English Honors and chem. And advanced band and yea :/ and that's still not everything :D

Lavi: I'm sure that they didn't come here to hear you ramble on about your school. Just sayin'.

Crazed: this is true. So ON WITH THE STORY~

Lavi: Crazedyaoifangirl does not own –man

Crazed: NOT YET! BUT IM GETTIN' THERE!

Lavi: I'm sure you are.

Lavi and Crazed: Enjoy~

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

_Tears slid down Lavi's cheeks, leaving little rivulets of salty water._

"_I'm sorry Allen…" _

Allen had never been in so much pain in his entire life. He had never wanted to die, just to end it. Never in his hundreds of years of living did he experience this want- no, need to die.

Allen lie there, screaming his lungs out, it hurt, oh how it hurt. He tugged at his restraints, the leather dug into his flesh, causing him to bleed. Every time he struggled they would only cut deeper, making more of the crimson liquid pool over the skin and fall off hitting the floor with a drip.

Allen's eyes were clenched tight. His voice echoed all throughout the room, his head was thrown back, his throat raw from all of the screaming. His arm, it felt like they broke the bone then skinned it, slowly cutting the muscle, one by one, cutting the tendons, all of this happening at once. He wanted to just die right there.

Leverrir watched with glee as he saw the boy writhe in pain. Ah, his screams were like music to his ears. And the best part was the real torture didn't even start yet.

Another bloodcurdling scream found its way into Lavi's ears, the horrid sound, it was killing him, it was echoing in his mind, he couldn't take it. The freaking sound wouldn't leave! Lavi cringed as another made its way into his head, Lenalee had left some time ago, running in the direction of Komui's office. Why couldn't he block it out? God damnit! Lavi pulled at his hair, trying to concentrate on something else, but he couldn't, that god forsaken scream wouldn't leave him alone!

Another scream of pure agony.

Lavi gritted his teeth and punched the wall as hard as he could. Blood, warm and the color of crimson ran down his fist.

"Make it stop-make it STOP!" Allen thought to himself. He opened his eyes and saw the devil standing there, his lips pulled back in a demented grin. What a sick bastard. And if Allen thought this was pain, oh how very wrong he was.

Leverrir watched as Allen seemed to stop breathing for a second and that's when the real pain surfaced. He watched as Allen's left arm started to change. It looked as if little insects were crawling around under his skin, all moving franticly. Then a rip sound could be heard.

The skin on Allen's arm ripped open. A black substance pooled out. Wait… the black stuff was the boy's blood. The vile… what the hell was in it?

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_" The pain was just too much, black and white danced across his vision. Yes, the darkness was coming, and it was gladly welcomed.

Leverrir watched as Allen's eyes began to close, oh no, this would simply not do, he wouldn't get off that easy. He motioned for the blonde man to prick him with the next needle, this one was filled with a red liquid, the man injected it into Allen's neck, the teen's eyes flew open and the screams renewed.

The black blood pooled over the giant wound, the blood spread not dripping onto the floor like the normal red blood. No, this blood spread to cover the entire boys arm, all the way to the shoulder. Black, his arm was turning black. The nails, everything. The horrid wound closed as of the skin hadn't just ripped open. The blood seemed to have dried, wait… the teens arm was now black. The skin was black.

The red liquid was now fully in Allen's system, although this time the transformation would be quick.

Again the small bumps appeared, but these traveled from the neck to the left side of his face, the small like bumps stopped once they reached the eye. And for the second time the skin split open and this time the red liquid spilled out, again the substance moved, this time it made of drawing on the teens face, an upside down pentacle appeared on the left side of his forehead . a line continued going over the albino's eye lid , it went down to his cheek, it ended in a sort of lightning bolt shape a small sort of squiggle finished it off, just over the bolt

The shrill screams finally ceased as Allen surrendered himself into the darkness, to the place where he wouldn't feel pain, to the place where he would be safe.

Leverrir grinned down at the limp body on the table. He quite liked his new appearance, it suited him well.

"Link." Leverrir looked to the blonde man.

"Yes?"

"Put the boy in his room and make sure that no one gets in."

"Yes sir." Leverrir watched as Link undid the boy's restraints and lifted him up in his arms, he draped the tattered coat over his chest and walked out the door. Leverrir stood there, grinning like a mad man. Now what would he do to the boy next?

Was he imagining it? Did the screams really stop? Or was his mind just playing tricks? He didn't know, he couldn't tell. All that mattered was that it was quiet.

Lavi got up from his spot on the bed and made his way to the door. All he needed right now was to go see someone, maybe bugging Yuu would cheer him up a little.

He walked out of the room and shut his door, he sighed, and he probably looked like shit but who cares. He certainly didn't. He walked down the hall looking for his long haired friend.

Lenalee burst through the doors to Komui's office. Anger, fear, worry, and sadness were all present in the purple eyes. She ran up to her brother's desk.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee slammed her fist on the desk. "Can he do that? Is that even legal?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so…" Komui looked down at his clenched hands, he didn't like this anymore than she did, but he was just a branch head, he had no power over Leverrir, he was just like anybody else when it came to the Hitler-ish man. He was just as useless as everybody else.

"But-"

"I'm sorry Lenalee but I have matter to attend to, you must leave." Hurt flashed across Lenalee's features, but only for an instant, her face set into one of stone.

"Fine, goodbye Brother." She turned on her heel and headed for the door. She left the room and slammed the door behind her.

Komui sighed. He lifted his head when his phone range. Quickly he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Komui Lee, I need you to come to the clover's room and take a look at his injuries, make sure to bring the nurse. Tell her to bring all of her equipment; it'll save her the trouble of getting it later. " he could hear the smile in his voice, it made him sick, how could someone take pleasure in hurting another human being? It didn't make any sense to him. It was just sickening.

"…Yes sir."

"Good, Link shall be waiting for you there." The line went dead.

Komui didn't even hang up the phone, he just ran out of his office in the direction of the infirmary.

Link walked down the hallways of the Black Order; so far he had avoided everybody. This was probably due to the fact that the long haired Asian teen and general Zokolo really the only people who lived in this wing so everybody usually just stayed away from it.

Link looked at the boy in his arms, he was breathing in short shallow gasps, blood still seeped from his wounds. He looked like a broken porcelain doll. He sighed, he should probably patch him up or else face the wrath of Leverrir, and even he didn't want that.

He rounded the corner to Allen's room and bumped into someone with fiery red hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The redhead apologized.

"Its quite alright." Link tried to go around the teen but was stopped when the boy touched the four leaf clovers face.

"… Allen?"

Crazed: so how's that for a come back chap? And yes I realize it's a tad short but ill make it up to ya eventually.

Lavi: what the hell was that?

Crazed: that (points to story) is a chapter.

Lavi: ... I detect sarcasm.

Crazed: You detect correctly.

Lavi: (glare)

Crazed: (smiles sweetly) anyways~ you guys like? Was it worth the wait?

Lavi: (snort) hardly.

Crazed: I am_ this _close to strangling you.

Lavi: am I supposed to be scared?

Crazed: (twitch) anyways, so I'm really sorry about the horridly long wait. I hope I still have some readers out there. If not I shall understand but if you are still reading this, YOU ARE AN ANGEL SENT FROM HEAVEN! I would love reviews because I HAD TO HOOK UP THIS BITCH BY MY SELF! And it was atrociously hard. But yea. Please review and I might just have the motivation to type up the next chap~

Lavi: but don't count on it.

Crazed:(attacks)

Lavi: (gets away) REVIEW!

Crazed: (chases after him with his own hammer) OH! It seems I might have snatched up a beta hopefully LiveInTheMomentx Is still up for the job! If you are PM ME BACK! Buh bye now~


	6. Chapter 6

Four Leaf Clover Chapter 6

The Road to Recovery

Crazed:(peeks around corner) H-Hey there.

Lavi: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?

Crazed: eep! I-I've been in bad health lately!

Lavi: BAD EXCUSE!

Crazed: I-I know and im sorry!

Lavi: Story. Now.

Crazed:(nods rapidly) PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! (Grovels for forgiveness)

Lavi: Crazed doesn't own –Man but she does ask for extreme forgiveness.

(I am a line break.)

"_Oh I'm sorry." The redhead apologized_

"_Its quite alright." Link tried to go around the teen but was stopped when the boy touched the four leaf clovers face._

"…_Allen?"_

(I am still a line break)

Now, Link wasn't the person who would get worried over someone seeing them but he knew that this redhead would do anything to make sure that the boy in his arms was alright. So one word came to mind when he bumped into said redhead.

_Shit._

Anger flared in the redheads eyes. Needless to say he was beyond pissed.

"What did you do to him?" Lavi spat, he tried to take the bleeding boy into his arms but the man just pulled the white haired boy tighter to his chest.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Link continued down the hallway to Allen's room, but the redhead followed.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Lavi reiterated, he ran up next to the blonde man, demanding an answer.

"I can't say. Now, if you'll excuse, me we need to give him medical treatment or I fear he won't make it through the night." The injured boy in his arms stirred and buried his face into links chest.

"He wouldn't need treatment in the first place if you bastards hadn't tortured him!" The boy in links arms moved again, slowly he opened his eyes, but of course nothing could make itself easy. Golden irises fixated themselves onto the figure of the redhead.

"Its you again!" Lavi said surprised, "where's Allen? Is he okay?"

"He is most defiantly not okay; he's too weak to even subconsciously suppress me." Neah said, he slowly wiggled his way out of links arms and stood on his own. He tightly gripped his arm, it throbbed painfully. It felt like the skin was still split open. But Neah was stronger, he would bear it. He refused to let one of the people who did this to Allen carry and treat him only to resume torture soon after.

"And you." He turned to Link. His gold eyes piercing the blonde mans soul, "You didn't do a damn thing to stop this." The air around them started to swirl, tossing their hair all which ways, "You assisted the bloody bastard who did this!" The wind blowing around them was forced links direction, sending him to the floor.

Lavi had no idea what to do, what the hell was he _supposed_ to do? So, he did what he thought was reasonable, just as the Noah was about to send another attack he stood in front of Link, arms out, protecting him.

"Move out of my way." Neah demanded, gold eyes set in fury.

Lavi shook his head, "Hurting other people isn't going to help Allen right now, no matter how much they deserve it."

Link suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"But Allen is our main priority as of now; we need to get him to his room." Neah faltered as his eyes flashed stormy gray, he stumbled a bit, and the gold melted away leaving the silver orbs. A second later Allen collapsed; Lavi had just enough time to catch him before he hit the ground. Worry flashed across his features before he properly situated Allen in his arms and took off running in the direction of Allens room.

(I am a line break)

Lavi ran into the room to see Leverrir, he clutched the bleeding boy closer to his chest, wanting to protect the frail teen.

"Lavi, Lay Allen down on the bed please, we need to hurry." The Fiery redhead looked to the side to see the head nurse with all of her equipment, and komui.

With out hesitation he put Allen down on the bed and watched as the head nurse went work, she attached Allen to a heart monitor and an I.V, Allen's eyes flew open as he felt a needle pierce his skin, without thinking he spread his wings, shielding himself, shivering in both fear and intense pain. The nurse jumped back, taking the needle with her. She had been injured, not jumping back fast enough.

"Allen, it's okay, shes trying to help you." Komui stepped closer, trying to calm him. Allen's response was to push everybody away with wind, away from him. Allen shook uncontrollably he wanted out of here. Now. He calmed down slightly when he heard the voice of his other half.

"_Allen, calm down,"_

"_Neah?"_ he replied in his head, still watching the people before him.

"_Yes it's me. Now calm down they are trying to help you, at least the nurse is."_

"_No! They're just going to hurt me again!"_ He cried out in his mind. Allen had produced spheres of fire to surround him as well, he was now protected so he went into his mind and saw Neah standing there. Their surroundings were black, dark. A void of sorts.

Neah stood there, dressed in formal wear. White pressed shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, black vest and even a black top hat. His eyes were the deep golden color. Allen on the other hand had on what he was dressed on the outside which was basically, his exorcist uniform torn to ribbons.

"I don't like this anymore than you do but it's necessary."

"I want to leave!" He gripped his left arm, still feeling the intense pain.

"Who do you think would never hurt you?"

(Line break)

It had been two days since the incident and no one had been severely injured but Lavi did attain a few minor burns due to trying to get to Allen whose eyes had glazed over soon after the fire had appeared. And once again one of his eyes was silver while the other was gold. The only one who was able to go into Allen's room with out getting forced out or injured was Lenalee, she was the only one that Allen had come to somewhat trust. Maybe the boy thought of Lenalee as a motherly figure, he never really had one and if he did, he remembered nothing.

Lenalee had also turned quite cold, she hadn't talked to her brother (which was taking its toll on his already damaged mind.) and the only really talked to Miranda. Sometimes the timid woman would go into the room too, and every now and then a blood curdling scream would erupt from the room and a shaken Lenaleee would come out of the room and run in the direction of the infirmary and would soon be seen with a needle in her hand and slamming Allen's door shut behind her. This was what was currently happening.

(Inside Allen's room)

" 'cmon Allen you haven't eaten anything in days." Lenalee held out a bowl of soup to him, encouraging him to take it. He had begun getting paler and paler as the days went.

" im not hungry." He was on his bed up against the wall. He hugged his knees close to his chest and his wings were unfurled, they were curled around his body, as if protecting him. He was trembling slightly. He hadn't stopped…and he hadn't slept ever since that incident/ his eyes were dull and lifeless.

"But Allen Just a sip, please." she pushed the bowl towards him again.

He shook his head, both in a no and trying to shake off his dizziness which resulted in it getting worse.

"You'll feel a lot better I promise." She continued to plead; she had come to really love Allen, not in a romantic way but as a sibling. "Please."

Another shake was her response and she sighed, feeling useless. She slumped against her chair and watched him, a sad look in her eyes. She had hardly slept at all as well; she was in here most of the time, watching and caring for Allen her energy gone long ago but she kept on. Wanting to see her 'brother' better. She bit her lip and looked at the syringe on the night stand, that would knock Allen out for at least twelve hours but she knew she would get nowhere near Allen. She went to the white haired boy and looked at his dull eyes, she swallowed the lump in her throat and called out, "Neah?" the response wasn't immediate but Allen's eyes flashed gold and soon took over the dull gray. He looked at her and nodded, already knowing what plan she had thought of. He was after all, always watching.

"Please do it and end both of your suffering."

She nodded and went to grab the syringe; she raised it and flicked it a few times getting the air bubbles out and put it against Neah's arm, she glanced at him and he nodded again, and with out anymore hesitation she plunged it in and pushed the medicine in and watched as the gold orbs slowly slid shut and Allen fell into a deep sleep, a sleep he oh so desperately needed. A small tired smile graced her face and she laid down on the bed and slid into her own dream realm, regaining her long spent energy. This was going to be a long journey on the road to recovery. But it was going to be okay, they would get through this, and maybe get revenge on the way on a certain Hitler-wannabe.

(I am the last line break)

Crazed:It took a long time to write this and it really made me angry because I was letting down my readers but I am asking for help and ideas to continue and even a beta because I still haven't gotten one and again I ask for your forgiveness .

Lavi: she really is sorry and she was also wondering if y'all were on le face book so maybe she could make an account as crazed so we can keep in touch and she will be able to give spoilers to the chapter and progress updates as well as mess around and be stupid and maybe we could meet up at cons and stuff but this is just an idea.

Crazed: I do apologize again!

Lavi: would you be so kind as to drop a line on the way out and tell us what you think of this horridly late chapter!

Crazed and Lavi: Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

The Four Leaf Clover Chapter 7

One Step at a Time

Crazed: I had writers block. My muse has died but I know where this story is going and I know how its going to end the only problem is getting there so my mini rant is done sooo enjoy! Even though the chapter is fairly short.

Lavi: crazed doesn't own –Man

(Line break)

Lenalee awoke to the feeling of someone running their fingers through her long silky hair, she sighed and kept her eyes closed enjoying being pampered for once, but then a thought floated into her head… who was petting her? Her eyes opened and slowly tilted her head back and saw Allen, his eyes back to the usual gray. The bags he had previously receded some but were still fairly present. The dark circles stood out against his pale complexion. He smiled down ay her, the left side of his face was bandaged but it seems that they had come a tad loose. She sat up, concerned. Had he tried to take the bandages off? She reached for his loose bandage and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't pull away, although she could still see the weariness in his eyes but then again, how could she blame him?

"Allen-kun, did you try to take off your bandages?" she motioned for him to turn around so that she could fix them.

"They were bothering me but I couldn't take them off." He did as told and turned, both of them still nestled on the warm bed.

"I'm sorry…" he looked down and to the side. Lenalee couldn't help but think of Allen as her little brother and like any big sister, she would do anything to make sure that her little brother was safe and if they wanted to hurt him then they would have to get through _her_ first. She readjusted Allen's bandages, her violet eyes set in determination. She would protect Allen, definitely.

(Line break)

Lavi sat in the library reading, well more so staring blankly at the page, mind lost in thought. Its not like it really mattered anyway, he had read all the books in the order already. He sighed and turned the page he winced and looked down at his bandaged hands, Allen had burnt him, of course he knew that the boy was scared shitless and in severe pain but he had to admit that it still stung, he wanted to be there to help the boy in some way but only lenalee and Miranda were allowed to go in. he bit his lip, maybe he would go visit him later. That is if he could get past Lenalee. But for now he just wanted to get his mind off of it, and reading was not doing its job.

He decided that he'd go train a bit, maybe even spar with Kanda and blow off some steam. He chuckled at his own stupid pun. You know, fire and water would make steam…wow, he really needed to get out more. He closed the book with a small thud and stood, rolling his head a few times, satisfied when he heard the popping of his neck. Alright, off to the training grounds it is.

(Line break)

Lavi stepped into the general training grounds where no element would have an advantage and where all the elementals would go to spar with each other. He glanced around the room and failed to find Kanda. 'Must be by himself again.' The redhead looked for another sparring partner and found his friend Krory, an air elemental he was known around the order as their vampire for he always wore a cloak, his teeth were sharpened to a point and he favored tomato juice. So he was dubbed as the orders own blood sucker. Just as he opened his mouth to ask if he was up to a little exercise, the vampire was called to Komui's office. He frowned and searched the room seeing his master, bookman.

'Maybe the old panda was up for a match?'

(Line break)

Before he knew it, Lavi was panting and sweating and trying to concentrate on keeping his head on his shoulders because he quite liked it that way. A small crowd had accumulated as bookman senior and junior went at it. Cheering them both on and hollering as a blow sent one flying to the floor.

The loud redhead was having a good time, he really was, though his lip twitched in slight irritation due to bookman's stoic features. He quickly dodged the wave of water that came crashing towards hi, and punched the floor making the earth beneath Bookman's feet split open, a huge crack that the small man could easily fall though. But surprise, surprise, Bookman being a two leaf like Lavi he forced the air to suspend him above the crack with little to no effort.

The old man then sent sharp slivers of ice at his apprentice, who in turn countered them with blasts of fire, thus obscuring their vision with the newly made steam.

With a quick flick of his wrist Bookman dismissed the fog with a small gust of wind and quickly created a shield of ice eight inches thick as a steady stream of scolding hot fire struck just moments after, easily getting past layer after layer. Bookman back flipped and landed gracefully on his feet safely away from the fire.

Senior then circled his hands together and sent a small tornado at junior.

Lavi was caught in the tornado, suspended in midair, his fire immediately extinguished, for there was no air in the vacuum he was now in. his hands flew to his throat trying to suck in a breath of air futilely. He couldn't summon any fire and was too discombobulated to use his earth element. Soon enough black edged his vision and started to take over. His body hit the floor with a thud. His eyes were closed but he could still hear the light footfalls of his master.

"Good…good fight panda." And that was when he passed out and didn't faint, because manly men didn't faint. And he was most definitely a manly man, according to himself anyway.

(Line break)

"Don't take these off okay? I know they're annoying but it'll get infected if you do." Lenalee scolded, though gently of course.

Allen nodded in reply absentmindedly playing with the hem of his new shirt.

Lenalee sat back and patted his leg reassuringly, a smile gracing her features, "Don't worry Allen-kun, everything's gonna be alright. I'll make sure of it," she was pleasantly surprised when she felt a pair of thin arms wrap around her in a light hug. She blinked and hugged him back, elated that she was indeed making progress.

She pat his back lightly," You should get some rest," a nod was her reply as he laid down on the soft bed. Lenalee tucked him in and waited till he fell asleep before quietly slipping out of the room and heading to her brother's office.

(Line break)

Stamp, stamp, sigh, stamp, sip coffee, stamp.

Komui sighed again whilst leaning back against his chair raking a hand through his hair. Stupid Reever had him locked in here when all he really wanted to do was see his sweet Lenalee. Damn Reever and his stupid paperwork.

A knock caught the chief's attention and he hurriedly granted permission to enter, even a few minutes away from the dreaded paperwork would do.

Lenalee stepped through the doors, looking completely exhausted and drained but she had a cold look in her eyes that unnerved the scientist.

"Lenalee? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" her brother asked, concern clearly etched onto his face.

She ignored his questions and went straight to the point," Stop trying to get into Allen's room and stay away from him."

He choked on his coffee," W-What/ we need to get in there to make sure he's okay, a;; we need to do is give him a few sho-"

"No. I wont allow it." She cut in and narrowed her eyes ready to fight her brother on this.

""I'm sorry but I have to, you have no say in the matter." He felt sorry for his darling little sister and her reaction was surprising to say the least.

"NO!" she yelled, hands curling into fists at her sides shaking with anger. The air in the room picked up, tossing her hair all which ways. She was going to defend the broken boy even if it meant going against her own flesh and blood, "I won't let you!" the wind in the room was spinning creating small tornados that blew the already unorganized papers all around the room. she openly glared at her older brother and turned on her heel heading out. She looked back at him, "I mean it. Stay away." She promptly slammed the door shut behind her. The wind in the room instantly calming.

Komui sat dumbfounded, had she really just threatened him? He blinked and let a small smile grace his features. What a magnificent young lady she was turning out to be.

Stamp, stamp, sip coffee, stamp.

(Line break)

She didn't regret it, not in the least… okay maybe just a little but her brother needs to back off. No one was going to get past her and get to Allen. Not while she was alive and kicking, quite literally too. Not until he was all healed and better. She nodded to herself and her resolve as she went to go fetch food for the both of them. She would make him eat something this time. Healing was a long process, especially after something like that, but they would do it, one step at a time. Just keep going and don't look back. Just keep moving forward.

(Last line break)

Crazed: I know its short and a filler but I need to get from point A to point B and I cant do that without a few short filler so yeah. Don't hate me too much but soon I promise more torture and a nearly dead Lavi~

Lavi: WHAT?

Crazed: please review! It really does motivate me I got a review I do believe it was two days ago from HappyCafeGirl (sorry if I got the spelling wrong im going off memory.) but anyway she reviewed and after that I bust my butt and managed to write 4 more pages in my notebook and typed it up. So this chapter goes out to you HappyCafeGirl!

Lavi: do please drop a line on your way out!

Crazed and Lavi: Thank you!


End file.
